running mother and appraching father
by harpseal111
Summary: Korra has twins...w/o Mako. When she realized she was pregnant she ran. Afraid. Now there 16 and she returning to RC but Mako hasn't forgotten her. What will happen?
1. Meeting

My first Korra fic. The 1st chpt is short and it just introduces the kids. Enjoy! I do not own Legend of Korra or its characters!(I do own lil Kaori and Noatak tho)

* * *

Moving away from the South Pole was hard.

"Leaving all my friends. This sucks Mom!" The dark haired boy cried.

"Noatak, you have no friends. I'm the one who should be sad." A brown haired girl replied. She was about the same age as the boy. Her hair was lighter and her eyes were blue, not amber. She had a smug smirk on her face. Her hair was done into one pony tail, hanging on the side of her face. Her pony tail had feathers on it.

The boy, Noatak, had dark brown/black hair; it was messily spiked in the front with 1 stubborn hair hanging over his face.

"Shut up Kaori. Like you had friends either!" He yelled back at her. She was about to respond when an older woman walked in. She was about 35 with 3 pony tails.

"Both of you stop. Twins are supposed to love each other." She said to them both.

"Who can love a smelly piece of-"Before she could finish her mother swatted her on the head. Noatak laughed, gaining him the same treatment.

"MOM!" Kaori yelled.

"And the Avatar is supposed to help us not hit us in the head!" Noatak mumbled. Kaori turned to look out the plane window. Korra had pulled out a book and Noatak was dancing in his seat to his IPod. Kaori let out a giggle and grabbed her IPhone out of her pocket, plugging in her Batman earplugs. She went to her Mumford and Sons playlist and started her favorite song. Lover's eyes. She leaned her head against the window, watching clouds roll by. She thought of the father she never knew and drifted to sleep

* * *

"Welcome home!" Korra yelled to the 16 year olds. Their home was a mansion, already moved into for them. It was a rustic house with a modern twist. It looked like the Cullen house to Kaori. She and Noatak glanced at each other than bolted inside to see their rooms. They ran up the stair to the second floor. There were two doors right next to each other.

Noatak took the one closest to him. It was a black room with band posters on the walls. A dark bed with dark brown covers was in the corner and a dark wooded desk by the window on the opposing wall.

"SWEET!" He yelled as he threw his bag down.

Kaori slowly opened her door. The walls were peach pink. Her Mumford and Sons poster was on the wall next to her golden bed. Her comforter was a gold color with peach and orange pillows. One was a Simons Cat pillow her mother bought for her. A white desk was across from it with a pretty lamp that had pink and orange butterflies on it. She went to her closet which was walk in. There were many shoe shelves, already filled. Pants and skirts filled the bottom half and shirts and dresses the rest. She also noticed her cat condo in one corner. There was also a couch in the middle of the closet.

'Wow…"she mumbled.

* * *

Sooo?R&R. Plz


	2. Chapter 2

Korra awoke to the smell of breakfast. Kaori and Noatak had woken up early to make breakfast for their mother. They'd been living in their new house for a few months and loved it. Korra had invited Bolin and Terra and their family for dinner that night. Korra was desperate to hear how Mako was. _He probably hates me now….._ She silently thought. It was her fault he never met his kids. Noatak looked so much like him. It almost hurts to look at her son but it's also nice to see that she still has a form of Mako.

CRASH!

Korra snapped out of her thoughts and jumped out of her bed. She threw her door open and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Noatak was on the floor, blood streaming from his nose. Kaori was holding her cat, Peach ( a tawny cat), in her arms staring at Noatak.

"What happened?!" Korra asked looking at the two. Noatak stood up and grabbed some tissues. Kaori looked at Peach than her mother.

"Well me and Noatak were talking, and Peach jumped on his back, he freaked out and he fell." She blurted out.

"But why is he bleeding?" Korra asked again.

"I hit the island on the way down.."He mumbled behind his tissue. Korra rolled her eyes.

"It was really funny." Kaori said through a giggle. Noatak glared at her than threw his bloody tissue at her face.

"Gross!" She yelled while laughing. The family erupted in laughter.

"So what did you make?" Korra asked. There was a brownie pan on the table, 3 plates and fruit bowls.

"I made German Pancakes." Kaori said. The brownie pan was filled with the delicious breakfast food.

"And I made the fruit!" Noatak chimed in." And I set the table"

"Real difficult huh Noa' " Kaori replied sarcastically while opening a cat food container and setting it on the floor.

The family ate the food which took about an hour through the talking. Korra, of course, was left with the dishes as her teens ran upstairs to get dressed. It didn't take her long to clean so she proceeded to go on the computer. She had an email from her mother 'Delete'. Tons of tax emails 'Delete'. An email from…wait.

" Asami Sato?" She whispered. She clicked to read it.

_ Korra,_

_Hey! I heard you moved back to Republic City! I hope we can hang! Id love to see the kiddos! ;)_

_Asami Sato_

That was nice. Korra was happy her friends wanted to see her. Terra said that Tahno might come for dinner too. That would be an adventure. Kaori and Noatak loved seeing Tahno. He was quite the personality with kids.

"Hey mom?"

Korra turned around to see Kaori all dressed. She had on her favorite color skinny jeans, a peach pink, with a pastel blue baggy cami. She had her white crochet Toms on and her hair in its usual side pony tail.

'Well your dressed up. Why?' Korra asked.

"I need to go into the city to get cat food, clothes and some books. Plus Noatak is coming too." She said.

"What does Noatak need?" Korra asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Noatak needs a guitar pic, Walking Dead season 2 movie, and a girlfriend." He replied, smiling at the last option.

" Good answer son." Korra laughed." Alright you may go, but take the Hummer. Noatak you drive. Kaori and be the DJ." She said as they ran out. Those two constantly bickered about the radio and what music to play.

"I think we'll listen to Les Miserables!" She heard Kaori yell as they ran out and a muffled NOO by Noatak, followed by a slamming door.

"Kids…." She muttered laughing. "Now what to make for dinner.." Korra decided to slave over a ham dinner. Bolin loved ham and Terra loved Bolin so It should work. She surfed the internet for ideas for appetizers. And dessert.

~~ in the car~~

'_You heard my voice. I came out of the woods by choice'_

No surprise. Kaori had picked her favorite band Mumford and Sons to listen to. Noatak didn't mind them. They were pretty good actually.

'_Don't hold the glass over the flame'_

When he listened to them her thought of his father. He must look like him right?

'_So hold me fast. Hold me fast cause I'm a Hopeless Wanderer."_

Dad… those words were foreign. Hed never called any Dad. It was sad.

'_I wrestle long with my youth'_

He longed for what a father may do to his life. Everyone told him he was lucky to have such a loving mother…

' _So do not tell me all is fine When I lose my head I lose my spine!'_

Kaori looked at Noatak who was sadly quiet. She looked at his amber eyes. Noatak was a strange boy. No one ever got him. Accept Kaori. She loved her brother so dearly but wanted to strangle him sometimes.

'_So when your hopes on fire. But you know your desire.'_

_My desire_…. Kaori thought. She suddenly wanted to listen to an upbeat song to put them in a good mood.

'_The sky down u-'_ She stopped the song and put on 'its Time" by Imagine Dragons

Noatak smiled. He liked this song.

' _Cause after all the city sleeps at night. It's time to begin isn't it, I get a little bit bigger but the ill admit I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand. That I'm never changing who I am!'_

At Barnes and Noble~~

Kaori was looking through some fashion books. When she was little Asami inspired her to do fashion. She had helped her mom out first, since she always wore the same thing. Now she made her own clothes and designed them. She even had her own collection called 'Pastel Sunday'. She only ever wore pastel colors. They were so pretty.

She had already bought a few phone cases, Downton Abbey season 1 for her mom, a white dress and some ribbon and fabric (to make the white dress pretty) and the Nightshade trilogy(books). She had also found a lace collar for Peach. She picked out a few design books then headed to the baking section.

Cupcakes were her favorite things to make. She rummaged through some and saw one that looked really interesting. When she went to grab it she noticed another had reaching for the same book. She lloked up when there hands hit each other.

A red/brown haired boy was standing looking at her. He must have been her age. His amber eyes signaling he was a fire bender. He had on a navy sweater vest over a white shirt and dark jeans. She felt herself blush instantly.

" Im sorry," he said calmly, with a blush" My mom told me to get this book for her…" his words spaced off.

"Its fine. I don't need it You can have it. I was heading towards the desk anyways. "Kaori said trying not to sound stupid.

" Oh. Thanks" he said grabbing it." My name is Mathieu, by the way, but you can call me Mat." He said holding out his hand. Kaori shook it. As soon as she touched his hand she felt her skin turn hot.

" May I join you to the counter?" he asked.

"Sure." Kaori replied as they walked off. She found out a lot about him. He was a fire bender. He had two older brothers, Ben and Clay, then a younger named Jake. He was a Mumford and Sons fan, which was perfect, and he was super cute. When she reached the counter she asked for the books she had waiting.

" You like comics?" Mat asked grabbing one of her books. It was a Harley Quinn comic.

" Just DC. I kinda hate Marvel. Except for Iron Man. He's pretty cool." She said, totally embarrassed and blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed. Its cool you like comics. Most girls don't." He said smiling then grabbing one of his books. 'I like DC too."

His was Batman: Year One.

"That's a good one, but I already have it" She smiled as the lady gave her her bag.

" So. You have a lot of bags there. If you don't mind me asking how the money for all that stuff?" He asked curiously.

"My mom is the Avatar.." Kaori replied hiding her face. Mat stared at her.

"T..the Avatar? Like from the Fire Ferrets?" He asked excietedly.

'Well ya. "Kaori blushed as a response.

"She knows the fantastic bending brothers?" He asked again, even more excieted.

"Brothers?" Kaori had never heard of brothers.

"Yeah. Bolin and-" He was interrupted by her phone ringing. She checked her text.

**Noatak**

**-time to go. Get out slow poke!**

"Ugh." She grumbled texting him back

**Kaori**

**-Ok mr. no fun. Ill b rite out**

"I got to go. Sorry"Kaori said beginning to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, can I have your number?" Mat asked.

"Sure" Kaori said blushing.

~~In the car…again~~

_Brothers..Bolin and M- _WHos M! Kaori thought to herself


	3. Chapter 3

It was 4:00. Korra was waiting for Terra, Bolin and Tahno to show. Kaori was getting ready and Noatak was playing in his boy's room. Korra was waiting impatiently in the great room, by the door. She tapped on the table next to her, eyeing the bowl of Chocolate Kisses.

'DING, DONG'

Korra jumped up and walked to the door. She let out a deep sigh then opened the door. There were 4 kids in front of her. Two were teenagers, both girls, the other little kids. Behind them were Bolin, Terra and Tahno.

"Korra!" Terra practically screamed. She shoved her way through the kids to hug her friend.

"Always a pleasure to see you Korra" Bolin added coming in for a hug.

"Come in all of you." Korra said. When they walked in Bolin grinned.

" Pay up Tahno, I was right. Her house IS better than yours." Bolin said, staring at Tahno.

" Should never have bet you…." Tahno said handing Bolin a 10$ bill. Korra laughed.

" Kids say hi" Terra said. A young green eyed girl, about 3 and a black haired amber eyed boy, 7, both said hi in unison.

"Korra you remember Tsairo and Yusie." Bolin stated.

"When they were babies come here!" She said hugging them. Tsairo had a scary resemblance to Mako. He even wore a red scarf with brown ends. Yusie looked like Terra. Curley brown hair with big green eyes.

"Korra, I'm a earthbender!" Yusie squealed with a smile. Korra just laughed.

"And I'm a firebender." Tsairo added not wanting to be left out. Korra smiled when he said this.

" Hello Korra" Tahno said when Yusie and Tsairo ran off to the back yard. Tahno had cut his hair since he was young and always had it combed back. Korra hugged him and laughed. The two teenage girls were whispering.

"Hello Korra" Kaira said. She had curly brown hair and darker green eyes. The other girl, Montana, came up and hugged Korra. Kaira was 15 and Liann 16.

"You're both so big. Wow." Korra muttered. Montana had her father's old crazy hair. Her right side was shaven/ a short pixie bob and she had long bangs on the left said. She also had 3 piercing in her right ear. The only difference was her hair was a dirty blond.

" So? Where are your kids?" Bolin asked anxiously.

"Right, my kids. NOATAK! KAORI! Come downstairs!" Korra yelled. There was a sudden thundering sound as the twins ran down the steps. Kaori ran in and hugged Kaira and Montana instantly, then moving to Terra,Bolin and Tahno. Noatak waved and hung back. Montana came up to him and punched his arm.

" Good to see you to Tann." He said sheepishly.

" Kaori! You look so much like you mother!" Terra said looking at Kaori.

" Thanks" She replied

"so will they be going to Kando High?" Tahno asked.

" Yep. There all signed up. They start in a few days." Korra said as she escorted them through the house.

~~The Girls~~

" Kaori! Show us your room." Terra said, more of a demand. Kaori led them upstairs to her room. Soon they were all on her bed laughing.

" You'll love school Kao' " Montana said.

" Is it possible to love school." Kaira asked through a laugh. The 3 girls erupted into laughter. Kaori's phone buzzed. She had gotten a text message.

" Ooo who is it?" Montana asked, wiggling her eyebrows. It was Mat.

" O this guy, Mat, I met in Barnes and Noble today." She said. Montana and Kaira both looked at her, dumbstruck.

" M..m..Mat?' Kaira asked. Kaori was real confused.

" Ya. Why?" She asked wryly.

" Tall, reddish hair, fire bender?" Montana asked.

'Yeah. How'd you kno-" She was cut off by there screaming.

" Mat is only the best Pro-bender in Kando High! And every other sport known to man." Kaira explained. Kaori was surprised.

" Really? " She thought to herself.

" Wow. Already knows the school jock. Next is the school jerks. Kyo and Haru. They're my friends but there weird. You'll like them" Montana added.

"KIDS! DINNER!" Terra yell was almost loud enough for the house to fall apart. The 3 girls rolled off the bed and went downstairs.

~~After Dinner~~

Bolin was stuffed. He had his arm around Terra with Kaira next to him. Everyone had finished. Yusie and Tsairo had run outside again when they finished. The 3 teenagers were talking while the adults conversed. Suddenly Bolin's phone went off. He looked who was texting him and..

" Mako.." He whispered. His brother hadn't talked to him for about a year.

**Mako:**

** Hey Bro, Im moving back. Lin got me a job on the force. Can I stop by tomorrow?**

"Holy sh-" Bolin stopped when he realized Terra and Kaira were looking over his shoulders. Kaira knew about everything.

"He Kaori. Lets go upstairs again…and..uh..talk..about school?' She stated it in a question. Kaori and Montana stood up and ran up stairs and Noatak followed.

" Bolin," Terra whispered" Tell him yes"

**Bolin:**

** Of course. Cant wait. 12?**

**Mako:**

** Sounds good**

"So Terra,"Korra whispered." Have you seen him..in awhile"

"Korra, when you left he moved to the Earth Nation to be a cop. He keeps very little contact. Im sorry" Terra replied sadly.

"ohhh." Korra whispered. Korra wondered. How is he.

"Korra, don't be sad. C'mon you have amazing children and friends. Cheer up"Tahno said.

" Ahh!" terra shrieked.

"What now" Tahno said with a laugh.

"ITS 9!" She shot up and called Yusie and Tsairo inside."Sorry Korra. These two have a strict bed time."

"But *Yawn* we're not tired" Yusie said.

" Liar" Tsairo snuffed.

"KAIRA. Time to go." Terra called up stairs.

"Thanks for having us Korra"

~~ Mako?~~

Everything is quiet. Nothing makes sense. She's gone. Why? 17-ish years. I left. Maybe she went back, and I wasn't there.

" God Mako, you really did It this time" he muttered to himself


	4. Chapter 4

They were right. Haru and Kyo were fast friends for Kaori. Not for Noatak. HE decided to hang with the jocks. And that meant Noatak was friends with Mat. Kaori only had one class with Mat. Chemistry. Kaira said it was fate. She had every class with Kyo. The strange red headed boy hated every class and failed every class.

Kaori also joined the volleyball team. Kaira was the captain with her amazing skills. Montana wasn't a part of sports really, unless constant slapping got you an Olympic medal. Noatak join the probending team. He kept telling Kaori to join but she refused.

Currently Kaori sat in-between Haru and Kyo in her 2 hour humane letters class. Kyo was reading something on his phone, which he hid under the table while Haru and Kaori passed notes.

_Are you even going to attempt to participate? _Kaori wrote to her friend.

After she handed him the paper she looked back up . All the tables were arranged in a giant circle. Every student faced each other so the 'discussion' would be better. Kaira sat right in front of her. Kaira would make funny faces to Kaori.

_What does participate mean? _Haru wrote back to her. Kaori shook her head.

_Wow. That's sad. Do you even know what we are talking about? _ She wrote back.

The discussion was about a book. _Dantes Inferno. _Kaori actually enjoyed the book. Haru liked parts of it and Kyo didn't know what the book was called.

" Kyo will you summarize what the happens in the last part of Hell according to the book?" Ms. Juli asked. Kyo looked up from his phone. His eyes were big.

"uh..what book?" He asked. The whole class started laughing. Kaori rolled her eyes then raised her hand to answer the question.

" Yes Kaori"

" According to Dante, that's where the most extreme sinners go. The ones who commit treachery. Theres a monster, in a way _eating _ the four people who were sent there."

" Can you name one of the people?" The teacher asked.

" Judas who betrayed Christ" Kaori replied.

" Good now-" Kaori looked back down to see two notes.

_Haha. Stupid Kyo. _Haru had written.

The other was written in Kyos messy hand writing. _Thanks. Whats the book called?_

_Hes not stupid, just not ingaged._ She replied to Haru

_Dantes Inferno. Its about Hell. You'd like it_ She handed them both there notes.

In a way, Kaori hated Humane Letters. It as a 2 hour long class. _2 hours. _But, on the bright side, lunch followed directly after. Lunch consisted of Kaori and Haru finding songs they like on there phones that they can arrange and sing. Montana and Kyo would play ' Bloody Nuckles" or some other violent game. Kaira would draw and listen to Haru sing. Sometimes Noatak would sit with us, just to flirt with Montana..

_Same thing for him. Anyways I have a really good song. But it's a duet and a love/break up song. But you'll love it. _ Kaori loved Harus neat hand writing.

_Cant wait to hear it. ^^ _

**DING! ** The bell signaled classes end. Everyone stood up. Kaira jumped over the tables to walk with Kaori.

"Wow Kyo. You know _SO _much about the book we are reading. I was shocked." Kaira said sarcastically. Kyo just squinted his eyes with annoyance. Haru patted him on the back.

"Its okay pal. I barley read the book."

There words were drowned out when Kaori walked into the noisy hallway. She walked to her locker to get her lunch and books for Lit/comp and Chemistry.

"Hey, Kaori" She heard a sly voice behind her. She grabbed her books and turned around. Mat was leaning against the wall across the hall.

"Mat." She said as she turned and walked to her classroom to drop the books off. Mat ran after her, a little shocked by her ignoring him.

"Whoa. Whats up?" Mat asked, walking next to her. Kaori looked up at him.

" Just the fact that you haven't talked to me since I came to school. I thought you were nice. But youre just like every other jock. An a**." She hissed at him. The words stung not only Mat but Kaori. Mat stopped. Kaori just kept walking, leaving him standing there.

~~Lunch~~

Kaori walked to her table. She felt an awful pain in her chest. But she ignored it. She looked at her friends at her table. Haru was singing, she could tell because Kaira was watching his lips move. Montana was reading a book and Kyo was…_reading a book. _As she approached the table she looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him. Kyo looked up.

"Im learning about Hell." He said then looked back at his book. He was reading the assigned book.

"I am shocked also." Monatana added. Kkaori turned her attention to Haru.

_Look at this heart shaped wreckage. What have we done? We've got scars from battles no body won. We can star over, better, both of us know. If we just let the broken pieces goooo-_

Haru opened his eyes then looked at Kaori. She sat down next to him, unpacked her lunch, and turned to him.

" How does it go?" She asked.

Kaira found it amazing that Haru was able to teach Kaori this song in 10 minutes and still eat his lunch. Same with Kaori. Now Kaori was singing the tune.

_I can't find you in the dark. Will we get back to who we are ?And I can't fix this on my own. Our love is still the best thing I've ever known. _

The whole table was listening now. Kaira had memorized the chorus so she sang along. Kaira had a beautiful voice.

"Hey Haru, why don't you sing it with Kaira?" Kaori asked. Kaira was singing so quiet, she hadnt noticed that anyone heard her. She looked up a blushed.

" What? No. Its okay, you do it WAY more justice." Kaira said.

" No. I want you to sing it with Haru." Kaori said. Haru shrugged and walked to the other side of the table to teach Kaira the song.

While that was happening Kaori saw a police car pull up to the school.

" What did you do now Kyo" Kaori joked. Kyo looked up.

" Damn it! They caught me!" He yelped as two people got out of the cop car. Apparently he had done something. Not suprising. The whole group started laughing.

"Grandma?" Kaira looked at the two police pfficers walking towards the table. The one leading was an older woman with a hardened face. She has short grey hair and two scars on her face. There was a younger man behind her. He was about,38, tall, spikey black hair and amber eyes.

"Uncle Mako!?" Kaira cried as she jumped over the table to hug her 'uncle'.

Kaori looked at the man. He looked oddly like Noatak but his hair was darker and he had strange eyebrows.

Lin looked at Kaori and her eyes widened.

"Kaori?" Lin asked. Kaori looked up.

"yep. Its me. Hello Lin" Kaori said trying to avoid looking at Mako.

~~Lins POV

'_I have to get Mako out of here! Especially before Noatak shows up or before he looks hard enough at Kaori' _Lin thought to herself. Mako was smart. Hed figure out what was going on as soon as he saw Noatak.

"Were just here to warn your friend Kaira, then we'll leave." I said quickly. I turned to the orange haired boy who was now hiding behind a book.

"Kyo. We're gonna warn you. No more lighting things on fire on top of buildings. Okay?" I said harshly to the boy. He looked up and shook his head. I grabbed Mako and pushed him towards the car.

"C'mon Mako. Time to go." I said. We began to walk towards the car.

'_That was close-' _I spoke to soon. A loud voice had started to sing.

~~Normalpov

Mako turned to see a teenage boy standing on his table, jumping and singing. The boys spikey dark brown hair was everywhere. Mako studied him. He seemed so familiar…so

"Time to go Mako! Now!" Lin said urgently as she pushed Mako in the car. Before he got in he heard-

_-Ive been locked out of heaven! For to loooong!-_

~~That night

Mako was alone in his apartment again. Late at night.,so he sang..

_The time has come  
I'm flying away  
Mouth is numb  
Heart don't know what to say_

And although I'll be out of sight, dear  
Know I'll be right here  
Right here forever, ever, ever, ever

When you look to the night skies  
Don't think of goodbyes  
Think how I'm right here ever, ever, ever

He sang for her.


	5. Chapter 5

HEYYYYY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! HERE THE NEW CHPT! _**I DO NOT OWN LOK IN ANYWAY!**_

* * *

Kaori sat at home,doing her homework. Her mother wasn't home, she went out to lunch with the girls…scary. Noatak was at practice for pro-bending. Kaira was home alone with Peach. Her phone was buzzing off the hook with Kyo texting her about the book. Kaira was calling because she was scared to be home alone with her father. Last time she was, he lit the piano on fire. Long story.

Kaori couldn't focus though. She felt bad for Mat, but then again,she didn't. His face looked so sad…Oh well. Kaori only had math left. She had to solve equations with..quadratics? She didn't really care. Her mind was reeling. With emotions. And a strange face…that cop. Mako? His face was so familiar. Where had she seen it…it would kill her. He just seemed so..known. Kaori felt dizzing from thinking so hard. She decided to go hit the volleyball around outside.

When she walked out side, holding her yellow and red volleyball, she saw someone sitting on her wall.

"Mat?" She asked. The boy turned around and looked at her. He grinned.

"The one and only." He said. He jumped down and walked over to her.

"Why aren't you at practice?" She asked. Kaori could tell she was blushing. She was afraid to talk to him. She actually liked this boy, but she'd never really liked anyone and she didn't want to get…hurt. Her mother wasn't the greatest example.

"I ditched. I can do that. So can you" He said gesturing to the volleyball. "Can I play with you?"

Kaori shook her head and set the ball to him. Mat was actually good. He'd dive for the ball. He could spike. And he looked good doing all of this. SO good. While they played they started talking. They shared there favorite kid shows, favorite comic books, Bands, books, and more. Soon they were laughing so hard they couldn't play anymore. Mat was good at quoting lines from Psych.

Kaori hadn't noticed what time it was till the sky started to get darker. She looked at her phone.

" Crap. My moms gonna be home soon! " She laughed. Mat just raised his arms.

"Im caught."

"you gotta go. The avatar doesn't take kindly to boys who are at her house..alone…with her ONLY daughter." Kaori said. Mat laughed. Kaori waved him off and turned around to walk inside.

Before she could get inside she felt arms wrap around her and someone whisper in her ear"Goodbye" Then run away. She turned around to see Mat jumping over the wall.

When Kaori got inside she about fainted on the couch. She was…stunned? No…words cant describe.

Suddenly her phone went off. She went to see who it was.

**Haru:**

** Hey. Did you know your mom was a Probender?**

What? No she wasn't…

**Kaori:**

** No. I didn't. She was?! Lol**

Her mother would have told her…wouldn't she.

**Haru:**

** She was. Google:Fire Ferrets**

** Kaori:**

** KK. Brb**

Kaori Went to Google. She did what Haru said. She read on how the team almost beat the Wolfbats…Tahno. She laughed. Then she looked at a picture.

Her mother was in the middle. About 17. Smiling. Bolin as to her right, his arm around her shoulders smiling. And there was someone ele-…

"Is that?..."

MAKO!

* * *

...R&R. Thanks for reading! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Kaori had been awfully quiet since Noatak got home. He had walked in and she was on the couch, eating popcorn, watching the tv. But here's the thing. The TV was off. Noatak just ignored it and went upstairs. He never would have guessed that Kaori was coming onto a break through about herself.

* * *

"GO!" Tsairo yelled. He was dressed up like Robin and screaming at Kaira and Yusie. Yusie was dressed up like a princess and Kaira was wearing a purple hoodie just to amuse her little brother.

"Why did Kaori get you addicted to Teen Titans. And DC.." Kaira mumbled. Kaori had shown Tsairo one episode of Teen Titans and he had insisted on buying all of them. He had also demanded that his old room, that had dinosaurs, not be comic themed. Bolin was on the computer in the same room.

"It was bound to happen one day." He added. Kaira rolled her eyes. She was a Marvel fan. She'd never read a comic book but she liked the movies. However Kyo and Haru were both DC fans. Montana like Marvel and DC but Dark Horse was her favorite.

There was knock on the door.

"ILL GET IT!" Tsairo yelled running out of the room. Kaira heard the door open and Tsairo yell 'THE HIVE 5!' Kaira shook her head as he yelled for her. When Kaira saw who was at the door she laughed.

"Sorry Uncle Mako" She said grabbing Tsairo.

"Its fine. Hey is Bo' home?" He asked it rather quickly and desperately.

"Uh, yah..hes in the computer room" Mako had already entered the house and walked to the computer room.

"Weird. Wears uncle Mako's scarf Kaira?" Tsairo asked.

"I don't know. Wears yours?" She asked the mini Mako. Mako had given Tsairo a identical scarf to his, but it had a brown end. Tsairo always wore it.

"Uh, Robin dosent wear scarves. Duh"

"excuss me Mr. Attitude." Kaira said. Tsairo ran off to his room. Kaira wondered what was wrong with her uncle. So she decided to snoop. She went and stood by the office door

"You knew?!" She heard Mako's angry voice.

" Yes. She's been here for awhile Mako" Her fathers calm voice was next.

"Well? Can you tell me where she is?" Mako asked. Kaira knew what he wanted; Korras house address. But Bolin wouldn't give it to him. Korra had asked not to.

"No. I cant. Im sorry" Bolin said again. Next she heard a thump. Mako had fallen to the floor.

" What the hell Bo'…" He said sadly.

* * *

_M…a…k…o. _She spelt the name a thousand times in her head. She looked at the picture. Kaori just couldn't put her finger on seemed….so…ugh. Kaori decided to actually watch TV. She found herself watching 'Zombie Preppers' and texting Haru and Kyo. She told Kyo what she was watching and he said that they should have a 'Walking Dead' marathon. Kaori rolled her eyes but obliged to his request. She was ready for school the next day. She wanted to talk to Haru. Ask him what he knew. Talk to Kaira. Ask her about this 'Mako'.

Suddenly she looked at the clock. 12:30. She needed to go to bed. She texted her friends goodbye and then texted her mom goodnight. Her mom wouldn't be home for awhile. She walked off to bed, only to dream of a certain firebending teen…

* * *

Korra was at Asami's. Asami lived in a big house. Her friend had married Iroh, and had a 5 year old son named Lloyd. Lloyd was a doll. He had shiny black hair and big amber eyes. Korra missed the little years of children. Noatak and Kaori were such good babies.

"Korra, would you like anything else?" Asami asked. Korra shook her head. Asami just shrugged.

"SO how are your twins? And when can I see them?" Asami asked. Last time she saw them they were 10. Since then all she saw were picture. Noatak looked so mush Mako. And Kaori was the spitting image of Korra.

"You can come over anytime." Korra said.

"sweet"

"So, Asami," Korra said with seriousness which never happens" what happened after I left?"

"Korra, ive told you a thousand times. Mako gave up. SO he moved away"Asami said

Neither of the women were aware that he had moved back

* * *

...ehh WHat do u wanna see next. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Short chapter. Sorryy

* * *

Kaori was at home. Noatak had a probending game and Korra was downstairs. Peach sat on Kaori's stomach. Kaori was texting Mat when her phone went off. The number wasn't one she recognized.

"Hello?" She said. A loud yelling voice came through the phone.

"Whoa calm down-" Her eyes widened with anger.

"Ill be right there." She jumped up and ran out her door, hanging up the phone. All she was wearing was a blue sweater, light brown skinny jeans and her brown boots with white fur on them. She pulled her hair up as she ran down the stairs.

Korra looked at her daughter as she grabbed her keys.

"And were are you going?" Korra asked.

"To bail Kyo out of jail." Kaori said as she walked out of the door. Korra rolled her eyes. Kyo knew how to get himself in trouble.

* * *

Kaori stormed into the police station.

"Lin!" She yelled. Some cops and citizens looked up at her yell. When Lin didn't emerge she walked to the counter.

" Hey Dylan" She said to the sandy haired teen working on the computer.

"Kaori!" He said surprised. "Whats up?"

"Nothing. I need to bail someone out." She said cooly. Dylan laughed.

"Kyo. Alright, I'll call chief."

Kaori stood there waiting. People came in and out of the station. Kaori began messing with her hair. She stuck her feathers in it.

Kaori didn't notice someone watching her.

His eyes studied her for awhile. He whispered a name but shook his head. No way. Way to young. But..

"Excuse me miss, may I help you?" A gruff yet pleasant voice spook from behind Kaori. Kaori turned around.

"yes! I'm here to bail my friend and-" Now she studied him. "Mako?"

Mako was startled. "Y-yes. You are?"

"Kaori" She extended her hand. Mako shook it. Mako looked into her blue eyes. They were just like Korra's.

"Water bender?" he asked. Kaori nodded.

Mako sighed." So whos your friend?"

"Kyo. Red head. Temper" She said.

"oh him. Yah. I can go get him for you."

"Really? That'd be great. My mom is probably worried about me and him." Kaori said

"What about your father? He dosent worry?" Mako joked.

"I don't have a father sir" She whispered.

"Oh, well neither do I. "

"So why is Kyo here?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"He was at a party and got drunk" Mako said.

"HE WHAT!?" Kaori screamed.

_She even sounds like Korra._ Mako thought. "Ill go get him"

* * *

Lin and Kaira walked in the station to loud yelling.

"Korra?" Lin asked. Kaira shook her head.

"Nope Kaori. "

After Kaira said Kaori they both gasped as they saw Kyo. Getting screamed at by Kaori. And Mako. Standing next to Korra's…and his daughter.

* * *

LIKEY? NO I think chapter is kinda lame. Tell me what you guys want! R&R


	8. Chapter 8

_SORRY. LATE UPDATE! I DONT OWN LOK OR ITS CHARACTERS! JUST THE OCS_

* * *

_Oh crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP! _ Was all Kaira was thinking. Mako was smart. He could put two and two together. Kaira began to run towards her friends. Lin was walking slowly behind her granddaughter.

"Kao!" Kaira yelled, waving her hand in the air. Kaori stopped yelling and looked at Kaira.

"Hey Kai'" She said with surprise. Kyo was grumbling under breath.

"Hey. How about we go see a movie. I hear Grown Ups 2 is great. And you loved the first one." Kaira said quickly grabbing Kaori's arm. Kaori yanked her arm free.

"I was gonna go see it with my mom and Noa-"Kaira cut her off

"Oh no need to talk about your mom! How about...uh..We go to the mall?"

"I'm supposed to go home. I'm in no state to go out." Kaori said sheepishly

"I think you look hot" Kyo said. Kaori hit him in the head. Kaira wondered what Mako would do if he knew that was his daughter.

"Kaori why don't you take Kyo and Kaira home." Lin said. Kaori nodded.

"Bye Mako. It was nice meeting you." Kaori said, waving to her unknown father.

For some reason, Kaori felt the urge to..hug the man. She shook it away and grabbed Kyo by the ear, dragging him from the Police Station.

"see ya later kid." Mako said, watching her leave. _Kaori.._

_Punch. Punch. Kick. Swing. Jump _Noatak thought as he fought the opposing team. It was a school Pro-bending match. He swiftly knocked out the opposite teams, earthbender. That left the firebender. Noatak watched as his team mates got knocked out of the ring. He stared at the other fire bender. Then the opposing player began to attack. Noatak started to doge. He was trying to wear out his opponent.

It was working . The kid was getting slow. Weak. He was panting, and sweating. So Noatak decided to deliver the final blow. He kicked a huge fire ball at the poor kid. It knocked him right off the platform. Noatak took of his helmet, jumped up and whooped **(Like Korra does ;) )**

He looked around at the people rushing onto the platform. He looked over their heads trying to look for the girl he wanted to see but she wasn't there.

Montana and her father were eating dinner. He was trying to tell her about the time he beat up Bolin but Montana didn't care. She was just dozing off. She had a hard day at practice and just wanted to doze off.

"Tana" She heard her father say.

"Huh?" she asked. Tahno laughed.

"Your phone is ringing" He said. She took her phone out of her pocket. The ringtone was 'Misery' by Maroon 5. Caller ID said 'Noa Mann!'

She raised her finger to her father then walked out of the room to answer.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Hey Tana" _Noatak's smooth voice came through the phone.

"Hey. What's up?"

'_I just wanted to talk.' _

"Oh…about what?" She asked. Silence.

'_I… Actually wanted to ask you something"_

"What?" She asked nervously. What was he gonna ask?

' _I was wondering..if you…wanted to…go .. a ..date?...with me..'_ He said slowly. Montana sat there for a second in silence. She couldn't believe it. Noatak was like super popular. She was the underestimated nerd.

"Uh.." was all she could stutter. She heard him sigh.

'_Dang. That's a no. God im sorry. Im an idiot. Sorry Tan' _He said angrily.

"No! Noatak wai-" He hung up. Montana slammed her head into a pillow and screamed.

Kaori had just dropped Kyo off at his apartment. Now she and Kaira were driving to her house.

"So Kaira…tell me about Mako." Kaori asked. Kaira tensed.

"he's..uh.. a good cop" Kaira spit laughed

"Is he a metal bender?" Kaira tensed again

"..Nope. Fire" She mumbled. Kaori looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yep" "Did he look like Noa to you?"

"NO!" Kaira yelled. She then covered her mouth. Kaori laughed.

"o. Okay. I was just thinkin-"

"Dont think. Drive" Kaira yelled.

Korra was out shopping. Something she hadn't enjoyed for a while. She was in H&M looking for some cute clothe for her and Kao'. She found a cute white dress with lace sleeves for Kao. She was shopping by the window when she saw a cop car pull up in front of H&M. She wondered if it was Lin so she looked as she browsed the clothes. The driver's door opened. Instead of the friendly grey hair Korra was used to of Lin she saw another, more shocking person.

"Mako.." she barley breathed the words. She soon found herself staring at his back. She studied the back of his black hair line. Memories began to fill her mind.

_Flashback—_

Korra was so gonna be dead. It was way past curfew and Tenzin would have her head on a platter if he caught her home late .But she didn't care. She was so in what was happening.

She had been seized by Mako's lips , maybe 5 minutes ago. His arms wrapped around her waist. She was breathing in his scent: Burnt embers and seducing sandal wood **( 20 cool points to someone who can name who Mako is supposed to smell like Hint: Wren).** Korra rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, caressing his hair line as the other ran through his smooth black hair. A loud growl rose from his throat. 18 year old Korra laughed at the noise causing her boyfriend to blush

_End of Flashback—_

She got shivers down her spine. He began to turn around. He caught a tiny glance at her before she ducked and made a beeline to the cash register.

_Shit…_

* * *

_R&R Tell me what you want to happen_


	9. Love is Complicated

**_I didn't get a lot of reviews. :( *sad face _**

**_Enjoy. I DONT OWN LOK. _**

**_PS: If you like Teen Titans read this fic called Forgotten Bonds. ITS SO BEAUTIFUL_**

* * *

_Oh gosh. Oh dang. What am I gonna do!? _Korra screamed at herself. She was crouched behind a shelf of clothes. People were shooting her strange glances. She'd just glare at them and stick out her tongue. They moved on. She hoped Mako would have walked away. She actually thought that until the door opened and she could see the top of his head.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _Her mind was starting to ache. She held her hand to her face. Was she sweating?

Mako slowly made his way through the store. Once he was out of sight, Korra booked it out of there. Right before she walked out the door, a young voice yelled " MAMA LOOK! THE **AVATAR!**"

Korra glared at the little boy. She turned and began to run to her car.

Mako heard a child yell AVATAR and he turned towards the door only to see brown hair and a woman running.

"Korra…Korra. KORRA!" He started quietly but began ti yell as he left the store, running as fast as he could after Korra.

She turned her head to see him chasing her. She let out a small yelp and began to book it faster.

_Why is she running?! _Mako thought. "Korra?! Stop please. Talk to me!" He yelled. He sounded so lost so helpless. Korra felt her heart sink. She was killing him. He was desperate.

Hot tears began to fall down her face. She finally thrust her hands down towards the ground. A huge rush of wind exploded, propelling her into the air. She then jumped onto the roof of the building and collapsed into sobs.

"Noatak?" Mat was poking Noatak's face, but he wasn't responsive. Noatak was laying on his bed, to depressed to go anywhere. Mat came over when Montana called Haru, crying. Haru then called Kaori who called Mat who was now at her house trying to slap sense into his friend.

"Noa', listen. Montana is upset to. Go talk to her. "Mat said. Why was he giving romantic advice? He couldn't even ask out the girl he wanted on a date. Kaori was to…he just didn't have the nerve.

"No. I cant. She probably thinks I'm a complete idiot now!" He yelled

"I do, actually." Mat and Noatak both looked at the source of the voice. Montana was leaned against the door frame, staring calmly at the two boys. Noatak's face turned into a frown and he shoved his face back into the pillow. Mat rolled his eyes and walked out.

"I'll let you too talk" he said quietly to Montana. She nodded.

She looked the firebender over. Noatak turned his face to look at her a little.

"Sit up." She demanded. He shook his head. Montana groaned.

"Please."

Noatak grumbled something then sat up.

"Look. You freaked out on me earlier. You hung up to early Noa. I was gonna say-"

"That I'm an idiot and you won't go on a date with me" He interrupted.

"NO!" She yelled

"That's exactly what you were gonna say and you know it. Look Tana. I get it. I shouldn't have asked you. I don't know why I did. You're probably already dating Kyo or someone. I get it. Why did you have to come and put me through more pain? I've liked you for a while, okay? But its obvious you don't feel the sa-"

Now she interrupted him. Only differently. Noatak stopped talking when lips crashed against his own. At first he sat, unable to understand what was going on. Then he melted into the kiss. He gently placed his hand against her cheek. She pulled away.

"happy now?" she said sarcastically.

He nodded then kissed her again.

Kaori was at her kitchen table feeding her cat. Peach was eating some shrimp. She heard loud steos behind her. She turned around. Mat was scratching his head.

"Hey." Kaori said. Mat only nodded.

"Sounds like they worked it out." Mat was referring to the silence. A minute ago, Noa was screaming. Now, nothing.

"Hopefully they did. Hey, should I call my mom. She supposed to be home now."

"…Naah. I think she'll be fine"

_I need to get out of here. Like NOW_ Korra thought. She was itching her head nervously. Mako would find his way up here eventually.

Korra began to walk. She was a good 3 yards when a roof door opened.

"KORRA!"

* * *

**Please review if yo like! If not, it may be canceled.** **And if you want stories on TeeraxBolin to TahnoxSaki PM me. I will definatly write those stories. **

**-Kenny**


	10. Poison and Wine

September 13 babies. LoK season 2! WHOS EXCIETED? MEEEEEEE

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! This chapter had me real stumped. I couldn't decide on what to do. **

**Please enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN LoK **

* * *

Montana and Noatak finally came downstairs. Mat and Kaori stared at them for a while before talking.

"So?" Kaori finally yelled. Montana laughed. She grabbed Noatak's hand then held it up, as though they had achieved a victory.

"YAY!" Kaori screamed" I'm calling everyone and we are going shopping!"

* * *

"Please stop running!" Mako yelled. Korra stared to run then stopped. She might as well face him.

"Ok.." She yelled back. She just stood there with her face down. Mako was soon standing in front of her, panting.

"Korra?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders. She moaned and shrugged his hands off. It was her.

"I haven't seen you in years, Korra. What happened? Tell me what I did? Please" Mako pleaded. This was enough to ruin Korra. He blamed himself. It wasn't his fault. It was hers. All her fault.

"Its my fault. Not yours Mako." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I never should have left Republic City. I thought I could run away from my problems but they only followed me." She explained. She was stupid to believe her pains would have gone. Everyday she looks into her childrens eyes she wishes she could tell them about there father. How brave he is. How loving. How tender.

"I don't-"

Mako's police communicator went off.

*_Mako! Mako! Come in Mako!_

Mako held his finger up to Korra, having her wait.

"Mako here. What's up?

*_There's been a shooting. At the Mall. _

"What happened?" He asked. He hoped they wouldn't have him go to the scene. He needed to talk to Korra.

*_One Teen shot, another kidnapped. They are about 17 years old-_

Everything else faded. Korra's eyes widened. 17. Her heart raced.

"What do they look like!" She yelled. Mako was perplexed by her outburst. Her eyes were full of worry.

_*One was a boy- hey kid-stop it! _

It sounded like someone grabbed the communicator from the Cop.

"Sergeant?

_*Miss Korra!?_

A new younger voice called through. Korra gasped

"HARU! Haru, what happen-"

_*They shot him. I'm so sorry Miss Korra. They shot him. Then they took her, Korra please get here! Kyo is so angry, Montana is hysterical, Kaira cant even breath! Please!_

"Haru. Where are Noatak and Kaori?" Korra asked firmly.

_*Im so sorry Miss Korra! _Haru choked out through the transmitter.

Korra collapsed to the ground. She was in complete shock. Mako couldn't understand why she was so touched by this.

Her whole being suddenly looked broken and gone.

* * *

Korra jumped out of Mako's police car. She charged right over to the roped of scene.

A teenager was lying on a gurney. There were other teens crying, being talked to by police.

"Excuse me ma'am. You cant go in there." A cop said. Korra stared at him, angrily.

"That's," She pointed to the boy on the gurney. Her eyes were blazing with a fury and fear that cannot be described. Quiet tears began to slip from her eyes." my son. I will go see him." Korra ripped the 'Caution' Tape and ran to the gurney. She placed her hand on her sons forehead.

His eyes were sunken and tears were falling from his eyes. She looked him over.

"Noa'?" Korra said quietly. He was bleeding from his shoulder.

"He'll be fine. They got a healer here fast." A nurse said. This only comforted the frantic mother a little. Korra let out a sigh of relief.

"Wheres my daughter?" She asked the nurse. She looked around for her sons mischievous twin. There was no sign of her. Not her beautiful hair. Nor her eyes. Or the cocky grin that reminded Korra of her father.

A hand was gently placed on Korra's shoulder. She turned to see an orange hair teen. His eyes were red and puffy. He grabbed Korra's hand. A cold object fell into her palm. She looked at what Kyo had placed in her hand.

A small pearl attached to a feather. It was Kaori's signature hair clip. Korra put her hand to her mouth and kissed the object. She looked Kyo in the eye. The amber eyes reflected a very familiar hurt.

" The other girl was kidnapped. " The nurse said solemnly.

"Daughter?" Korra turned at the sound of Mako's voice. Korra looked at him. His face portrayed confusion. Fear and sadness. Fear that Korra had kids with another man.

Korra just nodded. Then, on familiar impulse, jumped into his arms and began to sob.

* * *

Kaori slowly opened her eyes. She was tied up. She began to squirm but nothing was happening. She let out a sigh of frustration. She began to play back what had happened in her mind.

_Kaori watched her brother walking with Montana. The two were holding hands and would laugh at anything the other said. Kaori couldn't help but envy the two. She wished the boy she liked would like her. She knew Mat liked her but he was just a friend in her mind. _

'_Uh, Kao?" A quiet voice sounded behind her. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the speaker. Kyo was looking at her with his big amber eyes. _

"_yes Kyo?" She asked. He opened his mouth to speak then shut it. Kaori didn't notice the blush creep onto his cheeks. He took a step forward. _

_Now Kaori blushed. He brought his hand up to her cheek. She avoided eyes contact, her skin growing hot. He moved his hand to her hair. He twined his other hand through her fingers. _

_She could feel his breath on her nose._

"_I-"_

_**BANG!**_

_A loud gunshot and screams filled the air. Kyo's grip on Kaoris hand tightened. Before they could run, masked people came and yanked Kao' from his grip. Kaori, having nothing to bend, was helpless and could only kick and scream. She managed to escape their grasp and she ran into Kyo's arms. He tightened his grip. His hand went up to calm her by petting her hair. As she grazed the feather a hand struck his spine. Pain shot through him. He dug his fingers into Kaori's back. She let out a cry of pain._

_Next another blow landed on his neck. Hand's yanked his arms off Kaori. Kyo's vision was fuzzy. He could hear Kaori calling his name but her was unable to help her._

"_KYO! KYO!" _

_A hand was slapped across Kaori's face. Her cheek was now red and stung. She tried to punch her captors but missed. She called for the only person that she could think of. It was weird to call for this person, but the name just came out._

"_MAKO HELP ME!"_

'Why did I call for him?' She kept asking herself. She found it funny, how instead of wondering why she was kidnapped or how to escape all she thought of was why she called for a man she met once.

"Hello Young one" a voice drifted through the darkness. It definitely belonged to man.

"Who are you?" She yelled. She looked around trying to find the speaker. Her eyes only met shadows.

"I am your greatest enemy."

Kaori lifted an eyebrow. She let out a 'pft'.

"Yah right." She replied sarcastically. The voice let out a groan. He was obviously less than amused by the stubborn teenagers antics.

"Your just as annoying as your mother" He said threatening.

"Thanks. I try" Was Kaori's sarcastic reply.

"Not a compliment!" He yelled. A pain suddenly gripped her whole body. A shrill scream escaped the olive skinned teens lips. The pain subsided. Kaori gasped.

"So who are you?" She pondered again.

"Amon"

* * *

**oooooo. HEHE. Tell me wht u think. Please. And if you want, I can write side stories on TerraxBolin, TahnoxSaki(Montana's mommy) and even the children, like Kao and Noa growing moments from when they were little!1 PLEASE! R&R**

**Ill try to update faster next time. SOrry my babies**

**Im debating on weather to do a Zutara fic. Tell me wht u think.**

**And if u hav any fic requests please ask. Im willing for anything.**

**And if u have any requests for people in this story, or complaints COMMENT**


End file.
